Rock & Love
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: Sakura ha soñado toda su vida con tener una banda, pero sus planes se verán truncados al cambiarse de nuevo de escuela a causa de sus padres. Su vida cambiará al toparse con nuevos amigos, enemigos y obstáculos por superar. Y qué decir de su pasado. AU-SS
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí Danimoro16 (ahora Ikeuchi Mina) reportándose y dando señales de vida a través de esta nueva historia!

Sí! Estoy viva TwT y siento en el alma la tremenda demora que llevo especialmente con Hush, pero saben qué? Ya tengo más de la mitad del capítulo 12 terminado, lo que significa que muy pronto lo tendrán con ustedes (jamás piensen que lo abandonaría u.u) :D y aunque no lo crean, Un secuestro y un amor también está en vías de actualización ;D (en ese no hay perdón que valga, pero es que de verdad es una enorme laguna creativa que tengo en la cabeza con algunos detalles que juro que me golpearían si se los digo xD pero que igual me impiden seguirlo)

Y ya, hablando de esta nueva historia, fue un atacaso que me dio hace un par de días, y que no me dejó hasta ya tener casi diez capítulos listos… y sigo escribiendo xD Según tengo presupuestado no tendrá más de 15 o 16 capítulos, aunque nunca se sabe xd estoy con tantas ideas para esta historia que ni yo misma me lo creo.

Y como les dije, le tengo muchos capítulos listos, lo que quiere decir que si tiene una buena recepción seguiré actualizándolo constantemente todos los Martes (es una buena idea que le vi a otra autora –Elade-chan-, también considero que el martes es el día más aburrido de la semana, y si se puede pasar el tedio aunque sea con un capítulo de un fic que te guste, pues bienvenido sea) así que ya saben, todo depende de ustedes queridas y queridos ;D si tiene una buena bienvenida… quien sabe, pueden hasta haber dos actualizaciones a la semana una que otra vez xD

Espero que les guste de verdad, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia :D

.

**Declaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y blablablá… creo que ya han leído esto mismo muchas veces xD así que ya saben, lo mismo de siempre.

**Advertencias: **Pues, nada por ahora… tal vez un poco el lenguaje, pero no es nada que pueda causarles algún trauma, así que lean tranquilas y tranquilos : )

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chap. 1**

"**Nueva Escuela. Nuevos Problemas"**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Todos gritaban como locos después de finalizada la última canción, era una sensación increíble, me reía feliz aun estando con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo. La luces nos enfocaban para permitir al público vernos mejor en el escenario y, a pesar de que nosotros no veíamos casi a nadie, alzábamos los brazos saludando y agradeciendo enfebrecidos por su ánimo. _

_-¡Sakura eres genial!-_

_-¡Eres una diosa!-_

_-¡Te amamos!-_

_-¡Te daría un hijo ahora mismo!_

_Me sentía cada vez más drogada por la sensación de adrenalina pura que corría por mis venas al escuchar los gritos de nuestros fans. Me atreví a acercarme a ellos y enseguida se amontonaban unos sobre otros tratando de llegar hasta mi para saludarme, tocarme en cualquier parte o pasarme cartas y objetos peludos y gordos de regalo, los que no alcanzaban a llegar hasta mi simplemente me los lanzaban desde lejos._

_Ya no podía resistirlo, la emoción que tenía por sus gritos era muy grande y, sin pensarlo mucho más, me lancé hacia el público enloquecido esperando que me recibieran entre sus brazos. _

_._

-¡Mierda!-

Pero lo único que me recibió fue la dura y áspera alfombra del suelo de mi habitación. No puedo creerlo, me había caído de la cama tras saltar estando dormida. Estaba toda doblada en el piso con las sabanas enredadas en toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo, no podía ver una de mis piernas y la otra aún estaba sobre el colchón.

Bufé. Otra vez había estado soñando con mi cercano e inevitable futuro. O bueno, no era tan inevitable que digamos. Es más, hasta ahora no seguía siendo más que eso, un sueño.

La música era mi pasión y mi eterna enamorada. Las prioridades en mi vida estaban algo desequilibradas respecto a eso, música, comer, música, dormir, música, estudiar y… pues más música. Mucha gente me criticaba, pero realmente no me importaba, ser una estrella y brillar en un escenario fue, es y sería siempre mi más anhelado sueño. 

Aunque en este minuto aquel se estaba alejándose cada vez más de mí.

No tenía una banda, ni amigos que compartieran en igual medida mi pasión, así que a mis 17 años, mi sueño se veía cada vez más truncado.

Mis padres no ayudaban mucho tampoco, apenas se enteraron de que ser una estrella era mi meta en la vida, me habían estado alejando de cada semilla que lograba plantar para forjar mi futuro. En siete años ya me había mudado y cambiado de escuela más veces de las que pudiera recordar. Ahora, en mi penúltimo año de secundaria, estaba nuevamente en otro hogar y otra escuela.

Mi madre no era tan cerrada de mente como mi padre, a ella le agradaba la idea de que yo tocara la guitarra y cantara, pero no más allá de eso, claro. Mi padre era aún más estricto, él no quería saber nada de mis proyectos y era quien hacía que nos mudáramos cada vez que conocía gente tan adicta a la música como yo y las comenzaba a traer a casa para ensayar juntos. Para mi padre, esa era la señal de partida.

Me dolía que no me apoyaran, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más. No tenía el valor para dejarlos y marcharme de casa, como ya me habían sugerido un par de veces. Los quería demasiado y aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día aceptarían mi destino.

El reloj despertador empezó con su molesto y estridente sonido justo en ese momento. Aun me costaba creer que ese maldito ruido no pudiera levantarme en las mañanas. Por suerte ahora me había "despertado" sola, pero aun así…

-¡Sakura despierta!- gritó mi madre del otro lado de mi puerta, golpeándola escandalosamente. Dios, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-¡Ya estoy despierta!- le grité de vuelta, tratando de soltar mis piernas de entre las sábanas para poder levantarme.

-¡Entonces levántate! ¡Llegarás tarde!- seguía molestando. La escuché alejarse por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras al final de éste.

-Eso intento- gruñí en voz baja, pateando las sabanas y liberándome de una vez. Me paré de prisa de un salto, arrepintiéndome enseguida de haberlo hecho tan brusco. –No, no, no, no…- empecé a repetir enojada, yendo hacia mi mesita de noche y sacando un Snickers para masticarlo, esa barrita era el golpe de azúcar que necesitaba cuando ésta bajaba en mi cuerpo, lo que generalmente ocurría en las mañanas, como ahora, o cuando me saltaba una comida o dos. Estúpida hipoglicemia, era realmente molesta en ocasiones. Yo no podía ni pensar en hacer dietas o ese tipo de cosas, aunque no me interesaban ni las necesitaba, era bastante delgada, mucho según mi madre. Pero qué podía hacerle, era mi metabolismo. Yo no dejaba de comer, aparte porque no podía, también era un cerdito. No me cuidaba ni nada, así y todo, era flaca.

Después de que se me pasó el mareo, me fui haciendo zigzag en la jungla que era mi habitación para poder llegar al baño. Me metí dejando la puerta abierta, total, la de la habitación estaba cerrada y no estaba más que mi madre en casa. Me bañé de prisa y me sequé igual de rápido, dejando mi pelo rosa húmedo y suelto hasta la cintura, no era rebelde, así que podía dejarlo así secándose solo, quedaba liso de todas formas, y bastante decente. Y por cierto, no soy teñida, como casi todos piensan. Sé que el cabello rosa es bastante extraño, pero era natural, y más vale que no me molestaran con él, soy bastante sensible respecto a su color.

Abrí las puertas de mi armario echa un huracán para ponerme lo primero que encontrara tras ver la hora en mi reloj con forma de nube negra en la pared, entre los millones de posters que tenía pegados en ella. Estaba muy, muy atrasada, aun así no pude evitar prender mi equipo de música y dejar sonar la primera canción que tuviese, para cantarla mientras me vestía y ordenaba mi mochila. Se supone que es algo que tenía que haber hecho en la noche, pero qué más daba.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control oh oh!**

_(Reí con la última estrofa mientras me ponía unas medias negras dando saltitos. Me gustaba esa canción, me la había dedicado un amigo en la última escuela en la que estuve) _

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it go with it go with it**

**Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

_(Seguí cantando mientras me ponía una camiseta negra sin mangas y con gorro, con unos enormes labios rojos con la lengua afuera estampada en el pecho y unos jeans shorts sobre las medias. Al final me puse mis converse, y ya estaba lista) _

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

…

Quería seguir cantando, pero el grito de mi madre desde la planta baja me sobresaltó, haciendo que tirara un par de cuadernos que llevaba en las manos para meterlos en mi mochila sobre la cama. Dios, tremendos pulmones los de mi madre, el grito se había escuchado por sobre la música que tenía puesta, y que no estaba precisamente a un volumen bajo.

Cuando mi mochila estuvo lista, salté hasta llegar a mi espejo, que estaba sobre una mesita en una esquina de mi habitación. Escarbé en el desorden que había sobre ella hasta encontrar una sombra negra en crema para ojos. Me puse un poco arriba y debajo de los ojos para no verme tan paliducha como era y me encrespé las pestañas deprisa. El color resaltaba mucho mis ojos verdes, y no me molestaba, es más, me gustaba. Agarré también una muñequera negra que combinaba con mis uñas y un par de pulseras que me puse mientras corría hacia mi mochila.

Ahora sí estaba lista. Tomé mi mochila y salí de mi habitación corriendo, bajé las escaleras antes de que mi madre volviera a gritar que me apurara. En la mesa de la cocina había bastante comida. Se notaba que mi padre había salido sin terminar su desayuno, debió ser alguna de esas llamadas repentinas de la oficina. Ahora trabaja en una reconocida empresa de comunicaciones, y tenía un puesto bastante importante, así que si lo llamaban a las tres de la mañana, él partiría feliz y montaría en su auto para llegar enseguida. Sí, mi padre era idiota, pero lo quería al fin y al cabo.

-Hola mamá- salude de prisa mientras me armaba un sándwich con las sobras del desayuno de mi padre y me servía un vaso con jugo de naranja. No tenía tiempo para algo más elaborado, y no podía salir sin comer.

-Sakura, te estoy preparando huevos, espera un poco- me regañó mi madre al verme haciendo lo que hacía.

-Tienes quince segundos, o me voy- le dije con la boca llena de pan con queso. Casi me atoro al tragar, pero me salvó el jugo. Mi madre me miró más enojada.

-Tú tienes la culpa por programar el despertador tan tarde. Y no te irás sin comer jovencita- me advirtió mientras me servía los huevos con jamón de un delicioso olor en un plato y me acercaba más pan con mantequilla que acababa de tostar. Jesús, cómo negarme a eso.

Me serví enseguida sin siquiera sentarme y tuve que volver a recurrir al jugo, esta vez me había quemado.

-¡No comas tan rápido!- volvió a regañarme mamá. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que retarme? La miré fastidiada, aun con la lengua escaldeada.

-Adiós mamá. Nos vemos- me despedí de ella al terminar de comer en tiempo record. No alcancé a escucharla de nuevo responder, porque volví a correr.

Salí al patio y me fui a la parte trasera de la casa, buscando la bendita bicicleta que me llevaría a tiempo a la escuela. Me crucé la mochila en la espalda y me subí a mi bici roja deprisa, partiendo enseguida.

Fueron aproximadamente tres metros los que recorrí, antes de casi matarme. Pegué un grito antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo cuando la bici se curvó sola de forma extraña. Me levanté rápido y como pude, enredada con mis propias piernas, para ver qué mierda había sucedido. Exclamé indignada al ver la rueda delantera completamente desinflada. -¡No puede ser!- grité, ahora sí que llegaba tarde.

No me seguí lamentando por mucho tiempo y volví a correr antes de que mi madre saliera para regañarme más aún.

Me sabía el camino hacia la escuela, no estaba lejos si te ibas en bici, pero corriendo era un calvario. Agradecía que no hubiera salido el sol entre las nubes de otoño, o sino me asaría y llegaría hecha una sopa. No muy delicado para tu primer día de clases en mitad del año y en una nueva ciudad, si me entiendes.

Me vi obligada a parar por una luz roja en una gran avenida. Me ayudó a recuperar un poco de aire, aunque no pasó ni un minuto antes de que tuviera que volver a correr. Seguí, cada vez con menos velocidad, por lo menos unas tres cuadras más. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de distancia, me horroricé al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. ¡Estaba perdida! Ni siquiera sabía dónde era mi primera clase.

Ya a punto de llorar, crucé las puertas de la enorme escuela y me fui a la que recordaba era la secretaría. Ya había venido antes con mis padres cuando me matricularon, así que ese era el único sector que conocía.

Crucé las puertas del lugar y me acerqué con prisa al escritorio que había al medio de la recepción. – ¡Hola!- saludé a la chica de pelo corto negro que estaba concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora, al parecer no se había percatado de mi entrada. Levantó la cabeza sorprendida y fijó su vista en mí. La vi confundida un segundo, antes de que me sonriera sin más. -¿Qué deseas?- me preguntó con amabilidad. Vaya, ya me había caído bien, era simpática. Algo bueno que me pasara este día. –Ehm, soy nueva… y no sé dónde es mi primera clase, olvidé el horario en casa- le dije algo avergonzada, sacando la lengua un poquito.

La chica volvió a sonreír. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó sin más, dispuesta a ayudarme. Le sonreí feliz y respondí -¡Sakura Haruno!-

Buscó un momento en su computadora, antes de apretar algo y hacer que mi adorado horario saliera impreso de una máquina en la esquina del escritorio. –Aquí tienes- me dijo la chica, entregándome la hoja y señalándome la primera clase. –El salón está en la torre C, que es la segunda si sigues por ese mismo pasillo derecho, es el tercer piso, salón 302- me dijo indicándome en la hoja y luego hacia una puerta transparente a la derecha de la oficina, que tenía tres entradas.

-¡Gracias, eres la mejor!- le dije feliz recibiendo la hoja. -¿Cómo es que te llamas?- le pregunté antes de salir corriendo.

-Eh… Shizune- me dijo, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¡Te debo una Shizune!- le dije agradecida y sin esperar más para empezar a correr.

Me fui por el pasillo que me habían dicho y, al llegar a la torre C, que tenía la enorme letra blanca puesta a un costado, me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Solté un gemido al verlas, era en el último piso y ya estaba cansada por la carrera desde casa. Las subí con esfuerzo, y al llegar al tercer piso ya estaba respirando entrecortadamente.

Recordé el número que me había dicho Shizune y me puse a buscar en las puertas -302, 302, 302…- me repetía a mí misma, pasando por los números y acercándome al que buscaba. No tuve que hacerlo por mucho, al pasar el 303, escuché un estruendoso sonido parecido al de un buey estrellándose contra un muro y, un segundo después, la puerta con el 302 voló ante mis narices, literalmente.

-¡¿Qué demo…?- alcancé a exclamar antes de ver a una masa humana salir por el que se suponía era mi salón.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

Listo, aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya en el próximo se explicara qué fue lo que se le apareció a Sakura en la entrada de su salón. ¿Adivinan qué podría ser? xD

Y gracias por leer :D espero que me dejen algún review para decirme qué les pareció y si quieren que lo continúe como les dije arriba que lo haría : ) lo encuentro un buen método.

Saludos!

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Decidí subir el capítulo antes del martes xD vi que les gustó y pues… para qué hacerlas esperar entonces : )

Espero que les guste este también!

**Mismo Declaimer y Advertencias**

**Aclaración: **me preguntaron por ahí qué canción fue la que usé en el capítulo anterior… Era "Smile" de Avril Lavigne… y la que usé en éste se llama "Nobody's Home", también de Avril. Recordaré poner el nombre de las canciones que aparecen en los siguientes capítulos ; )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 2**

"**Propuestas"**

.

.

.

.

La masa resultó ser un par de chicos peleándose entre sí a muerte, a mis pies, ignorándome completamente, casi pasándome a llevar a patadas. ¡No podía creerlo!

Vi a uno de ellos, un rubio, golpear en el rostro al otro con un puñetazo que a mí me hubiera dejado inconsciente en el acto, pero el otro, un pelinegro despeinado, ni siquiera pareció notarlo cuando le devolvió un golpe similar pero en las tripas. Iba a intentar detenerlos, por muy estúpido que suene, ¡Pero me estaban desesperando!

-¡Hey!- grité, agarrando a uno de la manga de su chaqueta y tironeándolo. -¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué acaso quieren matarse?- seguí tironeando, pero lo único que conseguí fue que el par de animales me arrastrara con ellos al suelo. -¡¿Dónde demonios está el estúpido maestro?- grité exasperada, tratando de levantarme de entre sus brazos. Se habían detenido ¡Pero estaba toda enredada entre ellos!

-El estúpido maestro está aquí señorita- dijo una voz suave y calmada desde las alturas. Miré hacia arriba como pude y ahí lo vi, un hombre bastante alto desde donde yo estaba, con pelo plateado, ojos negros y, por alguna extraña razón, una máscara que le cubría medio rostro. Por su aspecto no debía tener mucho más de treinta años. Bien hecho Sakura.

Le sonreí inocentemente desde el suelo. – ¡Hola!- saludé, riendo nerviosa. No llevaba ni medio día y ya había abierto mi bocota con un maestro… ¡Pero no era mi culpa!

Terminé de levantarme como pude y ni me digné a mirar hacia atrás a los dos babosos que me habían metido en el problema, y que ya se habían levantado también.

El maestro me miraba a mí en ese momento, y no entendía por qué, si yo no había comenzado la pelea ni nada. –Llegas tarde- me dijo el hombre con simpleza, mirando su reloj de muñeca y mi mochila.

Se me abrió la boca sin quererlo ¿Había escuchado bien? Los dos sujetos atrás mío habían tratado de matarse hace un minuto y… ¿Me recriminaba a mí por mi elegante retraso de más de media hora? –Yo no… es decir… es que ellos…- intentaba hablar, aun sorprendida y gesticulando hacia atrás con mis manos para hacerle entender al menos así que su atención estaba sobre la persona equivocada. –Usted también llega tarde- le dije sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndome en el acto. Me tapé la boca con una mano. Juré haber escuchado una risita a mis espaldas.

El maestro solo alzó una de sus cejas mientras me miraba y, sin decir más, desvió su vista hacia atrás mío. Uff. -¿Quién empezó esta vez?- preguntó, aburrido.

-El usuratonkashi- respondió enseguida una voz grave a mi izquierda. No pude evitar pensar que era una linda voz, tan profunda y masculina, aun así no quise voltearme a ver al dueño de ella.

-¡Pero el teme me provocó Kakashi-sensei!- gritó indignada la otra vos a mi derecha. ¿Qué era esto, acaso no tenían nombres? ¿Por qué se ponían esos apodos? Al menos ya sabía el nombre del maestro.

-Eso me da igual. Los tres se van a suspensión-

-¡¿Qué?- grité automáticamente al escucharlo -¿Por qué yo?- volví a insistir, indignada y apuntando hacia atrás – ¡Si fueron estos brutos los que hicieron escándalo!-. Ahora había sido un bufido lo que escuché a mis espaldas.

-Lo sé- me dijo igual de tranquilo –Pero a este estúpido maestro no le gustan los alumnos que llegan más tarde que yo-. ¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Aun así tenía una excusa para castigarme, por mucho que él hubiera llegado tarde también. Solté aire por las narices, indignadísima. –Bien- le dije, o más bien ladré. Ahora perdería toda la mañana en un jodido salón de castigo.

-¿Eres nueva?- oí que me preguntaba el maestro antes de que me alejara un solo metro a zancadas. –Si- le respondí bajo, con los dientes apretados. Por un segundo creí que me tendría consideración por eso. Qué ilusa.

-Acompáñenla chicos, asegúrense de que llegue con Anko- casi se me cae la mandíbula de nuevo al oír lo que le dijo al par de idiotas.

-No, puedo llegar sol…- volteé para decirle, pero no pude terminar, Kakashi-sensei ya había entrado al salón y cerrado la puerta en mi cara. –Genial… esto es realmente estupendo- empecé a decir en voz baja, cabreada. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me sacudí el pelo, frustrada.

-Vamos, Kakashi-sensei no es tan malo- oí una voz simpática a mis espaldas, animándome. Me di vuelta sobre mis talones para ver al dueño de ella, sorprendida e indignada en iguales proporciones, los dos estaban ahí, juntos, como si nunca se hubieran peleado entre sí como salvajes.

Supongo que el que me habló era el rubio guapo que estaba sonriendo mientras me miraba. Era bastante alto, igual que el otro chico, ganándome al menos por una cabeza. Llevaba el pelo corto y en puntas que orbitaban en todas direcciones, parecía ser un peinado natural, nada de gel y esas porquerías, además tenía un piercing en la oreja izquierda que se le veía bastante bien. Sus enormes ojos eran de un azul brillante que posiblemente me hubiera cautivado de no ser porque estaba tan cabreada con ellos. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta naranja casi fosforescente.

El otro chico en cambio no se veía tan alegre, miraba en otra dirección y se había metido ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Éste tenía el pelo algo más largo y en la parte de atrás lo llevaba despeinado y en punta, y aunque suene raro también parecía ser natural, lo tenía bastante brillante y se veía muy suave. Sus ojos eran negros, muy negros, al igual que su pelo, el que enmarcaba el rostro más sexy que hubiera visto en mi jodida vida, y eso era mucho decir, debido a todos los viajes que había realizado y todas las escuelas que había pisado. Pero de nuevo, estaba tan enojada que lo pasé por alto con facilidad. También llevaba una chaqueta negra, pero abajo traía un polerón gris con el gorro sobre la chaqueta a la espalda.

-Ya lo creo- me limité a decirle al rubio en voz baja y entrecerrando los ojos. Me acomodé la mochila en mi espalda y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, ignorándolos del todo.

-Oye, espéranos- me gritó el rubio. No quise voltear para ver cómo me seguían los dos. -¿Eres nueva aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?- me seguía preguntando el rubio. Bufé y seguí caminando más deprisa.

Una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo. Miré al dueño de ésta con sangre en los ojos… ¡¿Quién se creía?

-¿Por qué estás enojada?- me preguntó inocentemente el rubio, soltándome. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto- siguió, presentándose con una sonrisa que no correspondí –Y el teme de atrás es Sasuke Uchiha, también le da gusto conocerte-. Por la cara que puso el tal Sasuke, estaba segura de que se agarrarían a golpes de nuevo si el rubio seguía hablando.

-Sakura Haruno- respondí a secas, interrumpiéndolo, para comenzar a caminar de nuevo enseguida. El rubio volvió a seguirme.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta Sakura-chan? -. Me volvió a preguntar sin dejar de caminar a mi lado. Bien, creo que Naruto no conocía de límites, si seguía así no sería necesario que Sasuke comenzara la pelea.

-Puedo llegar sola- le dije cortante, dejándole en claro con aquello que no quería que me siguieran.

-Vamos, no te enfades- me dijo con voz simpática el rubio, otra vez.

-¿Qué no me enfade?- lo enfrenté, parándome y mirándolo de frente, o más bien desde abajo. Que odioso era sentirse tan pequeña, aunque solo fuese una cabeza de diferencia. -¡Por su culpa me castigaron!- les dije a ambos, apuntándolos con mi dedo acusador.

-Tú fuiste la que llegó tarde- dijo el tal Sasuke, hablándome por primera vez, y cagándola por primera vez también. Lo miré, bufando ofendida. –Pues no y-yo… yo no…-. No sabía si estaba tartamudeando por la frustración, o por el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago al tener sus felinos y atractivos ojos clavados en mí. Voté por lo primero. -¡Si no fuera por ustedes habría entrado al salón antes de que llegara el maestro!- les dije.

-Ya Sakura-chan, no te enfades- me dijo Naruto de lo más tranquilo. -¿Sabes qué? Kakashi ni siquiera se cerciora de que vayamos al castigo o no… y a Anko también le da igual- ¿Esperaba que me sintiera mejor con eso? –Por qué no mejor nos acompañas por ahí a esperar la segunda clase, eres nuestra nueva compañera después de todo- me preguntó, animado y sonriente.

-No gracias- le contesté sin pensarlo. Me habían metido en problemas en mi primer día en esa escuela y se las estaban dando de amigos. Me volví a girar para irme de una vez, no sin antes ver el ceño fruncido de Sasuke. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a este? Los ignoré y me fui deprisa.

Al menos tomaría la palabra del rubio. Si el maestro Kakashi no revisaba si íbamos o no al castigo, no perdería mi tiempo en él. Y más vale que fuera verdad.

Caminé sin rumbo por los patios de la escuela, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde nadie me viera mientras esperaba la segunda clase, que era en una hora más. No es que fuera una antisocial, pero estaba realmente enfadada y suelo tener problemas con mis objetos de descargo. Pobre del alma inocente que osara molestarme en ese momento.

Después de caminar por las muchas canchas y áreas verdes de esta enorme escuela, llegué a lo que parecía ser un patio pequeño y oculto bastante bonito. Estaba rodeado por un muro natural de ligustrinas bastante alto con unas cuatro bancas de madera cada cierta distancia. Al medio había una pequeña fuente que lanzaba barios chorritos de agua desde el centro. Era hermoso, parecía ser un santuario. Definitivamente ya había encontrado mi lugar secreto en esa escuela tan enorme.

Había olvidado mencionarlo, no me gustaba estar en esta escuela. Era de gente muy distinta mí. Todos tenían más dinero del que yo podría ver en toda una vida de trabajo duro. Aquí si que no encontraría gente con la que congeniar, y estaba segura de que eso era parte del plan de mi padre, quien se había aprovechado de mis buenas notas para conseguirme una beca en este lugar. Él siempre me está diciendo que con mis notas no podía estar pensando en dedicarme a la música.

Y sí, era una nerd de clase media becada en una escuela de pijos.

Pero no me importaba, no necesitaba amigos con tanto dinero que no supieran en qué gastarlo. Estaba bien así, sola, y lo único que necesitaba era mi guitarra y mi iPod con 24Gb de buena música. Me había costado dos meses de trabajos de verano conseguirlo, así que lo cuidaba como si fuera mi propio hijo, y mataría a quien le hiciera algo.

Me senté en la orilla de la fuente y metí una de mis manos al agua, estaba heladísima, pero me agradó, aún estaba sofocada por la caminata y el enfado. Me lamenté en silencio por no haber traído mi guitarra, la necesitaba en ese momento. Lo recordaría para la próxima vez. En este lugar se notaba que podía tocar tranquila sin que me molestaran.

Al menos había metido mi iPod en la mochila, así que lo saque y lo deje en aleatorio para escuchar lo que fuera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me contagiara y comenzara a cantar.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,****  
><strong>**She felt it everyday.****  
><strong>**And I couldn't help her,****  
><strong>**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.****  
><strong>

_(Cerré los ojos y seguí cantando. Deseé tener mi guitarra para cantar con ella.)_

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?****  
><strong>**Too many, too many problems.****  
><strong>**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.****  
><strong>

_(Crucé mis piernas sobre la orilla de la fuente, puse mis manos en posición y me imaginé tocándola) _

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.****  
><strong>**It's where she lies, broken inside.****  
><strong>**With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.****  
><strong>**Broken inside**

_(Seguí cantando con más fuerza, y más pena también. Apenas llevaba medio día en ese lugar y ya lo odiaba. Estúpidos críos que creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran y estúpido maestro que se las daba de verdugo. Deseé poder irme a casa ahora, o a mi antigua escuela, aquella que había sido la mejor que había pisado y en la que menos tiempo había estado.) _

**Her feelings she hides.****  
><strong>**Her dreams she can't find.****  
><strong>**She's losing her mind.****  
><strong>**She's fallen behind.****  
><strong>**She can't find her place.****  
><strong>**She's losing her…**

Abrí los ojos mientras seguía cantando, y tuve que parar de inmediato. Me había quedado con la boca abierta en mitad de la última sílaba y no me había movido de esa posición. La cerré de inmediato al darme cuenta, y fruncí el ceño, enderezándome.

Tenía público, y uno muy indeseado sin me permiten decirlo.

Ahí estaban los dos idiotas de nuevo, mirándome desde la entrada de mi nuevo santuario personal. El rubio sonreía como si se hubiera encontrado un billete de veinte dólares tirado en el suelo y el moreno me miraba con aquellos fríos ojos negros y sin más expresión que la de parecer estarme analizando.

-¿Se les ofrece algo, o solo vienen a molestar?- les pregunté, pesada. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una bruja, pero ese par me había jodido la mañana y no se merecían nada mejor de mi parte.

La verdad no esperaba que me contestaran, así que me paré, sacándome los audífonos para guardarlos junto a mi iPod en mi mochila y largarme de ahí. Aproveché de ver la hora en mi celular. Ya faltaban veinte minutos para la próxima clase, lo mejor era irse enseguida y esperar en el mismo salón a que comenzara.

No caminé ni dos metros antes de sentir ambas presencias a mi espalda. -¡Cantas muy bien Sakura-chan!- escuché que me decía el rubio hiperactivo. Lo miré sobre mi hombre con algo de desconfianza, no esperaba ese tipo de halagos, además, no sabía cómo interpretarlo de alguien como él. Gente rica sin escrúpulos, ya me entienden, podría solo estarse burlando.

-Gracias- murmuré bajito, caminando más deprisa y sin mirar más atrás.

-¡Sakura-chan espera!- volví a escuchar que me llamaba Naruto, agarrándome de nuevo del antebrazo. ¡No me gustaba que hiciera eso! Yo no era la muñeca de nadie para que me anduvieran agarrando cuando quisieran. Me di la vuelta enfadada, y alá mi sorpresa, el que me estaba agarrando esta vez era el moreno, quien me miraba muy serio. Otra vez el nudo en mi estómago.

-¿Ahora qué?- les pregunté, impaciente, y soltándome del agarre de Sasuke también. –No quiero volver a llegar tarde-

Vi que el rubio volvía a sonreírme, como si estuviera aguantándose a duras penas lo que quisiera decirme. ¿Qué era esto?

-Por favor, Sakura-chan- oí que me decía el mismo, sorprendiéndome al tomarme con sus manos de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara de frente. -¡Únete a nuestra banda!-

¡¿Qué?

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora xD Les gustó? *.* espero que sí n_n a ver qué les responderá Sakura a los chicos…. Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo xD

Regálenme un review y cuéntenme qué les preció *.* sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas… y por supuesto, díganme si quieren que lo continúe ;D Cómo ya tengo muchos capítulos listos, pues depende de ustedes qué tan rápido los vaya subiendo :3 como ahora : )

Besos!

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._


	3. Chapter 3

.

Tal cual prometí, aquí el capítulo 3.

Espero que les guste : )

**Mismas advertencias y Declaimer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 3**

"**Compañeros"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Por favor, Sakura-chan- oí que me decía el mismo, sorprendiéndome al tomarme con sus manos de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara de frente. -¡Únete a nuestra banda!-_

_¡¿Qué?_

Debía ser una broma, una muy buena broma. ¿Qué era eso de unirme a su banda? ¿¡Qué banda?

No pude negar que la sensación que me embargó en ese momento hizo incluso que me temblaran las rodillas. Era como si mi sueño cayera del cielo hecho realidad. ¡Me estaban ofreciendo unirme a su banda sin siquiera conocerme!

Y yo que pensé que en esa escuela pija jamás encontraría a algún candidato para la propia banda que yo estaba pensando armar desde que tenía diez años. ¡No llevaba ni un día y ya me estaban ofreciendo entrar a una!

Pero esperen un momento. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No pude evitar mirar con desconfianza al rubio. No quería ser prejuiciosa, pero la clase de personas que asistían a esta escuela jamás se tomarían enserio nada que tuviera que ver con el esfuerzo y dedicación que se necesitarían para hacer de una banda la mejor de todas, logrando que brillara sobre los escenarios de aquí y el resto del mundo.

No es que fuera caprichosa ni quisiera las cosas fáciles y lo mejor de todo siempre, para nada, pero tampoco quería meterme con un grupo de fanáticos que solo buscaban diversión, yo quería algo serio que creciera y surgiera de entre las sombras para brillar y ser los mejores. Era mi sueño, y no podía dejarlo en las manos de personas como aquellas que posiblemente solo buscaban pasar un buen rato tocando instrumentos y cantando en el sótano de sus mansiones con sus amigos.

-No- les dije sin más, soltándome con suavidad del agarre del rubio guapo y mirando hacia el suelo. Sonreí con ironía, quien pensaría que mi padre lograra su propósito con tanta facilidad al meterme en esta estúpida escuela, se notaba que conocía mi faceta de desconfianza ante la gente con dinero. Me sentí mal.

Borré mi sonrisa y, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos, me giré para volver a caminar e irme de ahí. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia, uno con cubículos cerrados donde pudiera encerrarme sin que nadie me viera. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Oí que empezaban a discutir entre ellos a la distancia. No quería escucharlos, pero no pude evitar captar alguna de sus frases. No la molestes ahora, decía uno de ellos, no pude distinguir quien. Después le hablamos, oí que decían también. Qué le pasa, por qué no querrá, es extraña, no la entiendo… no quise seguir escuchándolos, así que caminé más deprisa.

Cuando ya estuve lejos, saqué el horario de mi mochila y vi la sala donde me tocaba ahora. Segundo piso de la misma torre C, salón 212, Biología. La clase que me había perdido antes era la de Historia, genial, con lo mucho que me costaba esa maldita asignatura.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y me dirigí al salón trotando. Había visto la hora y solo quedaban cinco minutos. No podía ser que llegara tarde de nuevo. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegué, pero se escuchaban gritos y ruidos de conversación desde el interior, lo que indicaba que el maestro aún no había llegado.

Iba a abrir la puerta tímidamente, pero me acobardé en un segundo. Recordé que yo era nueva y estábamos a mitad de año. No podía llegar, entrar y sentarme donde quisiera, los puestos ya debían de estar asignados. Tampoco quería ser el centro de atención de esa gente. La chica nueva, la de pelo rosa.

Tampoco quería esperar más tiempo afuera, así que abrí la puerta dispuesta a entrar y esperar al maestro incluso sentada en su propio puesto al frente si era necesario. Pero me vi interrumpida, o más bien, apartada bruscamente de la entrada.

No soy la persona más equilibrada ni coordinada del mundo, es más, soy bastante patosa, así que con el empollón que me habían dado estuve a punto de besar el suelo por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba del día.

Me giré a ver al responsable hecha una fiera, dispuesta a tirármele encima, ya me había hartado enserio ¿¡Qué pasaba con la gente de este lugar?

Lo único que alcancé a ver fue una larga melena roja sobre un cuerpo escultural entrando en el salón, acompañado de dos más de iguales proporciones, e ignorándome como si fuera un chicle pegado en el suelo.

Iba a gritarles, lo juro, pero me detuvo la siguiente figura que apareció ante mí. Tuve que callarme, no supe si por la impresión o por el miedo.

Era un hombre alto, de piel tan pálida como un fantasma y con cabello largo y negro el que estaba enfrente de mí. Sus ojos eran escalofriantes, con pupilas amarillas y parecidas a las de una serpiente, con unas enormes ojeras moradas rodeándolos, era eso o se maquillaba, ya que eran muy notorias. Traía una bata blanca holgada y una carpeta en sus manos. Me miraba extraño, como si fuese un bicho para examinar.

-¿Eres la chica nueva?- me preguntó, con una voz pastosa y ronca. Me dio un escalofrío al escucharlo.

Solo asentí.

-Espera aquí- me dijo, entrando al salón y dejando la puerta abierta. Me asomé un poco, curiosa por lo que pudiera hacer. Noté que la clase se había quedado muda y estaban todos ordenados y rectos en sus puestos como si fueran militares en una formación. Eso no era una buena señal.

-Clase- saludó el maestro, dejando la carpeta sobre su escritorio y mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos. –Hoy tendremos a una nueva integrante. Es nueva en la escuela, ingresó gracias a que se le otorgó una beca por méritos académicos. Espero que la reciban bien- dijo el hombre, sonriendo extrañamente al decir lo último.

No podía creerlo, casi se me cae la mandíbula otra vez, impresionada porque me conociera tanto, pero más que nada… ¿¡Qué diablos había hecho? Me delató en los que pretendía fueran mis dos secretos en este lugar. Becada e inteligente. No quería que nadie lo supiera, por dios, ya me habían advertido un millón de veces cómo es que trataban a los alumnos como yo en lugares como este. No era una persona que aguantara que la pasaran a llevar ni me quedaba callada cuando me decían alguna cosa que me molestara, pero de verdad, no quería meterme en problemas, odiaba los problemas por raro que suene viendo mi carácter, y estaba segura de que ahora no podría estar tranquila en esta escuela.

Odié al maestro, y me odié a mí misma también por no imponerme ante la autoridad de mis padres.

-Entra querida- oí que me decía el maestro con su voz pastosa. Suspiré, derrotada.

Entré al salón con la cabeza gacha, sin querer mirar a nadie y esperando que se olvidaran rápido de mí presencia. Error, los murmullos comenzaron enseguida y logré captar un par de frases.

Extraña, que delgada es, mira cómo va vestida, ve sus ojos, pelo rosa…

Apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua, evitando levantar la vista parar mirar y responderle al que se había metido con mi cabello. Tenía que relajarme, no más problemas por hoy, respira Sakura.

-Vamos- dijo el profesor, apurándome –Escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón y siéntate en el único puesto vacío que tenemos. Quiero empezar pronto la clase- lo decía todo con calma, pero se notaba en el trasfondo de su voz que más valía que lo obedeciera, y pronto.

Agarré una tiza que había en la orilla de la pizarra y escribí deprisa mi nombre.

SAKURA HARUNO.

Lo menos que me importaba ahora era presentarme, así que miré el salón en busca del dichoso asiento libre para desaparecer de una vez por todas del frente y dejar de ser el centro de atención. Recorrí los escritorios que habían, eran de a tres personas y parecían estar todos llenos, no me fijé en nadie en especial, solo buscaba un hueco libre.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba conmigo este día. Tal vez debería pararme en el centro del patio y esperar a que me cayera un rayo, y así terminar con la historia de mi vida.

El único lugar vacío era el que estaba en el último escritorio del lado de la ventana, al medio del par de idiotas que había conocido hoy en la mañana. Sasuke estaba del lado de la ventana, mirando a través de esta y apoyado todo suelto en el respaldo de su silla con las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto por el contrario estaba del lado del pasillo, y agitaba una de sus manos en el aire sonriente para indicarme que fuera hacia allá.

Me quedé estática un minuto, tentada seriamente en salir del salón y esperar a la siguiente clase, pero el carraspeo poco disimulado del profesor hizo que me decidiera a caminar hacia ellos. No me daría una segunda advertencia. Suficientes problemas por hoy Sakura.

.

.

Continuará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta aquí xD Es cortito, lo sé, pero ya se pondrá más interesante en los próximos capítulos, cuando se conozcan todos los enredos ; )

Espero que éste les haya gustado, coméntenme qué les pareció en un review plis :D y díganme si les interesa que lo continúe, claro.

A ver si lo actualizo antes de una semana…

Besitos!

Ikeuchi Mina~

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


	4. Chapter 4

.

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda! xD aunque… aun es martes? Jeje.. es que con las diferencias de horario en los distintos países no se si ya sea miércoles en alguno xD pero bueno, aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les guste : )

**Mismas Advertencias y Declaimer que siempre!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 4**

"**Verdugo número dos"**

**.**

**.**

_Me quedé estática un minuto, tentada seriamente en salir del salón y esperar a la siguiente clase, pero el carraspeo poco disimulado del profesor hizo que me decidiera a caminar hacia ellos. No me daría una segunda advertencia. Suficientes problemas por hoy Sakura._

Los murmullos continuaron mientras caminaba hacia el último escritorio, los ignoré como pude, pero así y todo logré captar con mi visión periférica una melena roja que parecía estar girada en mi dirección. No pude evitar fijarme en ella, y vaya, la mirada de odio indiscriminado que me dirigían sus dos acompañantes y la dueña de la melena roja a través de unos sofisticados lentes me hizo dar un traspié involuntario que casi provocó que me estampara contra el piso, otra vez.

Oí unas risitas poco disimuladas. Maldición, estaba segura que me había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Me enderecé rápido y seguí caminando para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Al llegar a mi escritorio pasé por atrás de Naruto sin mirarlo y me senté a su lado, junto a Sasuke, quien por cierto ni me miraba. Tampoco me importaba, mejor así.

Naruto era otro caso, se notaba que quería hablarme, pero el maestro ya había comenzado su clase y no podía abrir la boca si no quería que lo castigaran de nuevo.

Saqué el libro de esta clase y el cuaderno de biología que tenía de mi otra escuela y le puse atención al maestro para saber qué tan avanzados iban en este lugar. La verdad, biología nunca me había costado especialmente, así que tenía la esperanza de conseguir adaptarme a este curso que estaba segura era de mayor nivel que el de donde venía. Las escuelas pijas siempre tienen mejor educación, ya saben.

Y no estaba equivocada.

Ya me había leído el libro de biología de este año antes de terminar de mudarnos. Mi padre me había comprado éste y todos los otros antes de que ingresara a clases, sabiendo que los leería de todas formas por pura curiosidad. Me había fijado hasta donde había llegado en mi antiguo curso y lo había marcado para saber qué tan atrasada estaba en éste.

Fue por eso que me puse verde después de mirar el título que el maestro había anotado en el pizarrón y lo había ubicado en el libro. Dios.

Estaba cerca de tres unidades atrasada. Tres unidades de las que no tenía ni un maldito apunte para entender la materia. Gemí bajito y me llevé una mano a la cabeza para rascarme el pelo, estresada. Seguro sería así en todas las asignaturas.

Me giré a mirar por la ventana mientras buscaba en mi mochila algún lápiz, sabedora de que no había traído estuche ni nada parecido. Nunca tenía más de dos lápices conmigo, y casi siempre se me perdían.

Me di cuenta al mirar hacia el patio que Sasuke me estaba mirando de reojo, con su cuaderno ya abierto sobre la mesa, teniendo ya un buen montón de apuntes. ¿Qué tanto había hablado el maestro ya? No le había estado poniendo atención después de darme cuenta de en qué unidad estaba.

Miré a Sasuke con el seño fruncido y me giré de nuevo hacia el frente, en parte porque ya había encontrado el lápiz y en otra porque no podía aguantarle la mirada por mucho, sus ojos eran muy profundos y me ponía, como decirlo, nerviosa. No entendía por qué.

Admitía que el chico era bastante guapo, más bien, era demasiado guapo, peligrosamente guapo, sus rasgos eran muy perfectos. Tenía una nariz recta, labios finos y atractivos, y unos ojos… esos ojos eran lo mejor de su rostro, rasgados, oscuros y enigmáticos, y en ese momento me seguían mirando.

Me regañé a mí misma, no podía estar perdiendo la cabeza mi primer día con el primer tipo apuesto que se me cruzara, aunque éste fuera el más apuesto que se me hubiera cruzado en la vida.

-Señorita Haruno- pegué un respingo al oír mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan pastosa. Miré hacia el frente, el profesor me estaba mirando mientras sujetaba un libro abierto entre sus manos. -¿Podría hacerme el favor de despertar a su compañero de asiento?- tardé dos segundos en procesar lo que me había dicho, y giré automáticamente mi cuello hacia la izquierda, mirando a un Sasuke bastante despierto que solo me devolvió una mirada de fastidio. Lo miré sin entender, pero me giré hacia el otro lado para ver a un Naruto con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa en mi dirección. Se había dormido el muy… Incluso estaba roncando ¡Y babeando! Bufé.

Alcé una mano para sacudirlo y despertarlo, pero una voz en mi cuello me detuvo. –No lo toques- me había susurrado Sasuke, más cerca de lo necesario.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- le pregunté contrariada, sin darme cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz más de lo indicado. No le hice caso y me giré hacia Naruto de nuevo, no quería que ahora me retaran por no obedecer una estúpida orden del maestro.

Lo sacudí con poca delicadeza un par de veces, esperando despertarlo, pero nada, seguía igual de frito. Iba a agarrar mi cuaderno para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento uno de sus brazos salió disparado hacia mí, agarrándome del hombro y acercándome hacia él.

-¡¿Qué…?- no alcancé a gritar, antes de que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me abrazara con fuerza, apretando mi rostro contra su hombro. Seguro fue la impresión lo que evitó que me sonrojara hasta las raíces. No es algo que me guste confesar, pero la cercanía con los hombres no era algo muy cotidiano en mi vida, es más, era bastante escaso. Nunca había tenido una relación ni nada que se le parezca, aunque tampoco era un casto corderito, había hecho cosas en mi vida que prefería no recordar.

-¡Naruto!- le grité como pude, con mi boca presionada contra su hombro. Intenté empujarlo poniendo mis manos en su pecho, pero me estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, casi me estaba asfixiando.

-Dobe suéltala- escuché que decía un Sasuke enojado. No pude verlo, pero sentí que sus brazos agarraron a Naruto desde mi espalda para intentar soltar su agarre, consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Ahora el abrazo del rubio nos incluía a los tres, conmigo al medio, asfixiándome cada vez más por cierto. Sasuke seguía forcejeando y Naruto seguía durmiendo. Grité como pude, desesperada, sin lograr soltar más que un grito ahogado.

Naruto despertó al fin después de unos segundos del forcejeo de Sasuke y sus palabrotas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunció el ceño enseguida al ver al moreno. -¡Teme! ¿Por qué estás tan cerca?- le dijo enojado, soltándolo de inmediato. Fue solo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me agarré de la mesa y me puse a respirar agitada, recuperando el aire que me habían quitado ese par de animales. -¡Sakura-chan!- oí que me decía Naruto sorprendido. Idiota. Sasuke soltó un bufido enseguida. Miré al rubio cabreada, éste solo se rió nervioso, seguramente adivinando lo que había hecho.

Iba a decirle un par de cosas, pero una sombra en mi visión periférica me detuvo, helándome. ¿Cuándo se había acercado el maestro?

-Orochimaru-sensei- dijo Naruto en voz baja, nervioso.

Miré al maestro, éste nos miraba a los tres pasando sus ojos de uno en otro un par de veces, antes de acabar fijándose en mi cuaderno. Me extendió la mano en una clara señal de que se lo entregara. Lo hice sin más, cada vez más confundida y desconfiada. Lo hojeó unos segundos, pasando las hojas hasta llegar a la última que tuviera apuntes escritos, no pasé por alto la sonrisa irónica que mostró al llegar a la última hoja. Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en la mesa de nuevo.

-Tiene hasta el próximo lunes para ponerse al día, señorita Haruno- me dijo con calma, sonriéndome escalofriantemente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me estaba castigando… a mí? ¡Eso si que no!

Iba a contestarle, estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero un codazo que recibí por debajo de la mesa me detuvo. Miré al responsable, de nuevo con sangre en los ojos, dispuesta a agarrarlo del cabello y estrellar su cara contra la mesa. Ahora sí que estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Era Sasuke quien lo había hecho, y me hacía un disimulado gesto con sus labios de que guardara silencio, después de eso me apuntó con su cabeza hacia el maestro. Lo miré sin más, ya sin saber qué esperar, éste estaba mirando a un sudoroso Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y ambas manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas.

-Cuando la señorita termine de ponerse al día, los tres harán un informe sobre las cuatro últimas unidades que quedan del libro, para la siguiente semana, con doble nota para cada uno equivalente al 60% del promedio del semestre- seguía diciendo mi nuevo verdugo, sentenciándonos sin piedad a un castigo absolutamente injustificado… ¡Al menos para mí!

No podía creerlo, quería ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, pero tomé en cuenta la advertencia de Sasuke, seguramente nos empeoraría el castigo si decía cualquier cosa.

-Espero que trabajen bien juntos, se ve que se llevan bien- nos dijo al final, dándose la vuelta para irse al frente y seguir con su clase como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la muralla que había atrás de nuestros asientos, más frustrada que nunca. Este día no podía empeorar más.

Escuché incrédula cómo se ponía a llover afuera. Increíble, sí que podía ponerse peor. Ahora mamá me regañaría por no haber salido con paraguas, ni bicicleta para llegar más rápido. Si seguía lloviendo así llegaría hecha un desastre a casa.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

Cortito! Lo sé! . lo siento… y esta vez las hice esperar la semana completa u.u…

Pero vamos chicas! :D si les gusta solo deben hacérmelo saber! ^^ prometí que si veía que era bien recibido no tardaría más de una semana en actualizar :3 ya saben… tengo varios capítulos escritos por delante -w-

Y de nuevo siento lo corto de este capítulo xD pero se vería raro si lo cortaba más adelante y además hubiera quedado muy largo x)

Ah! Y ésta semana prometo hacerme el tiempo para responder a sus reviews : ) y gracias por ellos! TxT son muy lindos

Ojalá les haya gustado!

Besitos!

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


	5. Chapter 5

.

Hola! : )

Como prometí, aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste : D

Y como también dije, pude hacerme un tiempito para responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior ^^

**Hina: **Jaja me halaga que te guste este fic : ) y sí… yo tampoco encontraba hace mucho un fic donde Sakura fuese de este estilo, así que me decidí a hacer uno yo misma xD peero como tú misma dices ^^ las cosas no serán tan fáciles para Sasuke y Naruto :P hehe… y sobre los padres de Sakura, esperemos que no le den muchos problemas, cosa que dudo… Ops! :O jaja no quiero spoilearte nada lo siento xDD muchas gracias por tu review! *.* e intentaré seguir actualizando todos los martes! :B

**cherry627: **hola! Gracias por tu review! Y que bueno que te guste la historia : ) así me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :P y lo siento! Sé que son cortitos xD pero es que como escribo todo de corrido me cuesta un poco ver dónde cortarlo para que no se vea raro xD pero intentaré dejarlos más largos :P como este mismo n.n y seeeh, a mí tampoco me gustaría tener a orochimaru como profe xDD pero como es uno de los personajes más jodidos del fic, decidí usarlo a él x)

**sora-san.04: **jaja gracias! : D que bueno que te haya gustado : ) y claro que lo seguiré continuando xD puede que tarde alguna vez, pero nunca abandonaré :P gracias por tu review! :B

**LADY ANETTE: **aquí la contiiii! xD que bueno que te gustara : ) y el sasusaku ya se viene x)! paciencia : D no quiero precipitar la historia o se verá extraña, pero estos dos tendrán una particular forma de acabar juntos, su historia es linda : ) ya verás xD jaja muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ao0i: **jaja sii : ) quise variar un poco eso de cómo es que siempre se conocen, y me alegra mucho que te gustara : D hay muchas cosas nuevas en esta historia que pronto se irán viendo n.n gracias por tu review! ^^

**Marie Weasley DxC: **Gracias! Que bueno que te gustara la historia : ) me alegra mucho! ^^ y nooo, puedes estar tranquila! No pienso cancelarla ni eliminarla ni nada por el estilo : ) es posible que alguna vez tarde en actualizar, pero nunca jamás la abandonaré, como ningún otro de mis fics!... y de verdad le hubieras arrancado la cabeza hasta a Sasuke? xD jaja eres una de las pocas que piensa así! Y me agrada! xDD! Y créeme, esto apenas comienza, la pobre Sakura tendrá que soportar muchas cosas a lo largo del fic x) gracias por tu review! :B

A todas las otras personas que me agregaron a favorito o alertas muchas gracias también por tomarse la molestia de darle una oportunidad a este fic! : )

**Mismas Advertencias y Declaimer que siempre!**

**Aclaración: **La canción que usé en este capítulo se llama "Unbreakable" de Fireflight.

Ahora a leer :B espero que les guste!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 5**

"**No, no odio a mi madre"**

.

.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba el final de la clase fue lo más hermoso que hubiera escuchado en mi vida en ese momento. Aunque, extrañamente, nadie se hubiera movido, cuando normalmente apenas lo escuchan todos saltan de sus asientos para irse. Orochimaru-sensei seguía explicando algo que no había alcanzado a captar, y nadie osaba interrumpirlo. Cómo se notaba lo mucho que le temían, seguramente era famoso por ese tipo de castigos que nos dio a mí y al par de idiotas. No te echaba de clases ni te mandaba a suspensión, te hacía algo aún peor, sabedor de que las suspensiones en teoría te libraban de su tortuosa clase.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió al maestro, quien cerró su libro y caminó con parsimonia para abrirla y recibir a quien había llamado. No alcancé a ver quién era, pero le dijo un par de cosas a Orochimaru-sensei, éste asentía nada más y, una vez que se fue la visita, se giró hacia nosotros. –Alumnos, la lluvia suspendió la clase de deporte que tenían a continuación de ésta por problemas con el tejado del gimnasio que no se habían previsto. Pueden irse a casa ahora, seguiremos la siguiente clase-

Cuando creí que todos gritarían felices y saldrían corriendo, lo único que vi fue el asentimiento general de la clase y sus lentos movimientos al pararse para ordenar sus cosas e irse. Estaba confundida ¿Eso era por el profesor… o era normal en una escuela como ésta?

Tampoco me importó mucho, me limité a levantarme y meter mis cosas en mi bolso para irme de una vez de ese lugar. Al menos se me había concedido el irme a casa más temprano, cosa que agradecía.

-Oye- me dijo alguien a mi izquierda, antes de meter mi último cuaderno en mi mochila. Volteé a ver a quien me había hablado con cara de pocos amigos, realmente no quería hablar más con nadie ese día.

Era Sasuke quien me había llamado, y tenía en su mano extendida en mi dirección un cuaderno azul. Lo miré, alzando una ceja y sin recibirlo. –Para tus apuntes- me dijo con algo de fastidio –Así terminaremos más rápido el informe-. Vaya, que considerado de su parte, pensé mientras lo recibía, lástima que no me sintiera realmente agradecida, era culpa suya y del rubio después de todo. –Gracias- le murmuré bajito, metiendo el cuaderno rápido en mi mochila y cerrándola para cruzármela en la espalda y comenzar a caminar. No dí ni un paso antes de que otra voz me detuviera.

-¡Sakura-chan!- era Naruto ésta vez, y estaba tan feliz como si nunca le hubiesen lanzado un castigo que podría dejarlo encerrado y bajo una lámpara en un escritorio por una semana entera. -¿Cómo te vas a casa?-

-Caminando- le respondí, sin dejar de avanzar –Y sola- le dije también, antes de que abriera la boca en lo que adiviné sería una propuesta para irme con ellos. No esperé más réplicas y me fui de inmediato, era un peligro estar cerca de esos dos. Además, sospeché que querrían insistirme sobre la propuesta que les había rechazado más temprano.

Salí del salón al trote sin fijarme en nadie, recorriendo los pasillos y bajando las escaleras para dirigirme igual de rápido hacia la casi vacía salida. Éramos la única clase que se iba más temprano después de todo.

No tardé mucho en mojarme entera, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y no traía nada más que mi polera encima. Era otoño sí, pero nunca fui muy friolenta. Aunque tener que caminar bajo la lluvia y mojarse era otra cosa.

Me abracé a mí misma y apuré el paso, ya se me había pegado el pelo al cráneo y estaba segura de que ni mis medias se habían salvado del agua. Tuve la mala suerte de que en la gran avenida me tocara nuevamente la luz roja, y se me hizo eterna bajo el agua antes de que pudiera volver a avanzar. Debía verme patética en ese momento.

No quería pescar un resfriado, así que apuré el paso hasta casi correr para llegar pronto a casa. Y adivinen qué… pisé dos charcos y el agua se filtró completamente por mis converse, ahora sí que me enfermaría.

Cuando por fin vi la fachada de mi casa a lo lejos a menos de una cuadra, me fijé en que un auto negro me estaba siguiendo. Fue fácil darse cuenta, el extraño manejaba a la misma velocidad de mis pasos. Los vidrios estaban polarizados, así que no pude ver quien estaba conduciendo. Traté de no prestarle atención y aceleré el paso, pero el auto volvió a adaptar la velocidad a mi ritmo.

Ante de que pudiera parar y voltearme para gritarle que no me siguiera, el sujeto bajó la ventana por mi lado y… que me parta un rayo.

-¡Sakura-chan! Te mojarás, ven sube aquí con nosotros- me gritaba el idiota rubio hiperactivo que había tenido la desgracia de conocer hoy en mi nueva escuela, Naruto. _Y ya estaba toda mojada, por cierto._

-No gracias- le dije, o más bien susurré, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto estaba tiritando, no podía controlar los temblores de mi mandíbula al hablar. Maldición.

-Vamos, no seas terca, que el teme se irá si no subes ahora- me seguía diciendo insistente –Me costó lo mío convencerlo de que viniéramos para llevarte-. No esperé que aquello me molestara tanto ¿Acaso había que rogarle para realizar algún acto de caridad, por muy indeseado de mi parte que fuera?

-Pues que se vaya- le solté molesta, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. No me había fijado hasta que Naruto lo había mencionado, que era Sasuke quien conducía ese lujoso auto negro. No sabía mucho de marcas ni modelos, pero parecía ser uno muy costoso. Vi la marca en el costado, un Audi R8. Jesús… que idiota pomposo.

Escuche a mi espalda el sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose. Me volteé para ver cómo Naruto se bajaba y daba un par de pasos hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Sakura-chan por favor, no vaya a ser que arruines esa linda voz que tienes por una gripe- me dijo el rubio insistente, pero no molesto. Parecía realmente preocupado.

Me hizo flaquear un poco, lo admito. No había conocido a nadie que se preocupara tanto por mi sin siquiera conocerme.

Iba a responderle un poco más simpática, pero de nuevo el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo girar el rostro hacia el auto. Sasuke se había bajado y me miraba desde el mismo lugar, solo que con la puerta del auto abierta, y mojándose al igual que Naruto al estar afuera. – ¿Entrarás o no?- me preguntó, tosco. ¡Pero qué odioso!

Ahora que veía el auto de frente al fijarme en Sasuke, me di cuenta de que solo tenía los dos asientos delanteros, como uno de esos clásicos porsches, así que no tuve problemas en responderle, aún más molestosa que él mismo -¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya ahí? Ese estúpido auto solo tiene dos asientos-. No esperé que me respondiera y miré de nuevo a Naruto, aunque eso no me impidió escuchar cómo el moreno susurraba _¿Estúpido auto?, _como para sí mismo. –No te molestes Naruto, ya casi llego a mi…- me giré para mirar el camino, y era mi mismísima casa la que estaba frente a nosotros -… mi casa-.

-¿Vives _aquí_?- escuché que me preguntaba Naruto. Lo miré al rostro al escuchar aquel tono de voz que utilizó para hacer la pregunta, parecía verdaderamente… sorprendido, o más bien contrariado. Y no solo eso, una de sus cejas estaba alzada. Miré un poco más atrás y noté que la expresión de Sasuke no era muy diferente, solo que éste fruncía el ceño levemente.

Sé que no estaba viviendo en una casa muy grande que digamos, tenía dos pisos, en el segundo estaba un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes más mi habitación y mi baño. En la planta baja estaban la habitación de mis padres, un baño, la cocina, el comedor y la salita de estar. Por fuera teníamos un pequeño jardín trasero y por adelante un par de metros desde la puerta de la casa hasta la reja, más un espacio al costado donde mi padre dejaba su auto.

Estaba conforme con el lugar donde estábamos viviendo, que ni siquiera era nuestro por cierto, no teníamos un hogar fijo por la cantidad de veces en que nos hemos mudado, y por ello alquilábamos una casa o un departamento cada vez que llegábamos a una nueva ciudad.

Así que, probablemente fue por eso que me molestó tanto la impresión que vi en sus rostros, como si no creyeran que una compañera suya viviera en un lugar tan insignificante como éste para ellos. –Pues sí, vivo _aquí_, y lamento mucho que no sea de vuestro agrado- les dije a ambos con voz seria.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme después de eso y mantener mi dignidad intacta, pero un grito proveniente de la entrada de mi hogar le quitó todo el drama y la seriedad a la escena.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!-. Mierda. -¡¿Qué haces allá afuera con esta lluvia? ¡¿Acaso quieres pescar una neumonía?-. Dios, como deseaba en ese momento poder encontrar un hoyo donde enterrarme mientras mi madre se iba acercando a la reja para abrirla y pararse en la entrada con una mirada colérica dirigida hacia mí y los brazos en jarra, y mojándose también por cierto.

Y pues, mi público ahora sí que se veía sorprendido.

-¡Además de todo saliste sin chaqueta, sin paraguas y sin tu bicicleta, la cual por cierto dejaste tirada en medio del…!- mi madre parecía solo verme a mi mientras me gritaba, pero al darse cuenta por fin de que tenía compañía, se interrumpió de inmediato. Miró a los dos idiotas durante un minuto al menos, alternando su mirada entre ellos, antes de ponerse roja y soltar una risita nerviosa. –Sakura, hija, no sabía que traías visitas- dijo de lo más encantadora. No puedo creerlo.

-Nos son visitas… y ellos ya se van- de verdad que no pude evitar usar este tono tan agrio, pero me molestaba por sobre manera esa faceta que tenía mi madre, siempre tratando de aparentar ante las personas "de clase", como decía ella. Seguro se dio cuenta de qué tipo de personas eran al ver sus ropas o tan solo el auto en el que iban.

-Si señora, no se preocupe, solo queríamos cerciorarnos de que Sakura-chan llegara bien a casa- le dijo Naruto de lo más cursi. Volteé para verlo con una ceja alzada, y fue ahí cuando noté que Sasuke ya estaba junto al rubio, con expresión serena y educada.

¿Qué acaso nadie notaba que prácticamente se estaba cayendo el cielo?

-Yo me entro- gruñí, ignorando a mi madre y al parcito.

-Sakura, no seas grosera con tus amigos- me dijo mi madre calmada, pero con una clara advertencia en su tono y su mirada. –Si no los vas a invitar al menos a una tasa de té, despídete de ellos como corresponde-.

Bufé sonoramente antes de volver a mirarlos de frente y hacer una reverencia digna de una princesita fingiendo tener un vestidito con mis manos y les sonreí encantadoramente antes de decir con voz melosa –Adiós, que tengan una buena tarde-. Luego borré mi sonrisa y me enderecé rápidamente para darme la vuelta y meterme de una vez a mi casa. Y sí alcancé a escuchar cómo mi madre se disculpaba por mí y se despedía también de ellos.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación antes de que me llegara la bronca del año.

Solo alcancé a tirarme en mi cama sin importarme estar mojada y taparme con las frazadas antes de que mi madre abriera la puerta con escándalo. No tardó mucho en acercarse y quitarme todas las mantas de encima de un tirón. -¡Lo siento!- grité antes de que dijera nada, lo mejor en estos momentos era llevarle la paz a esta mujer si no querías acabar muerto –Sé que me comporté mal allá abajo, pero por favor entiéndeme, tuve un mal día- le rogué haciendo pucheritos. Solo me resultaba a veces, pero de todas formas me arriesgué. No quería estar castigada en la escuela y en mi casa también, no en un mismo día.

Juro que cerré mis ojos y puse mis brazos en posición de defensa esperando el arrebato de sandeces que estaba segura me diría mi madre a continuación para increparme mi actitud con el dúo de idiotas, pero solo recibí silencio en el par de segundos que estuve en esa posición.

Abrí un ojo despacio para ver qué era lo que la detenía, y de verdad que no esperaba lo que vi a continuación.

Mi madre me sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía, tenía un brillito cómplice en sus ojos color miel y un sonrojo poco disimulado en sus mejillas. Y tenía toda la pinta de estarse aguantando un gritito de adolescente emocionada y… ¿Estaba dando saltitos?

-¿Mamá?- le pregunté despacio, verdaderamente asustada. Esa actitud nunca traía nada bueno, al menos no para mí.

-Sakuraa- me dijo emocionada y acercándose a mí para sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Retrocedí, desconfiada de su actitud melosa. -¡Son encantadores!- gritó bajito, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo aún más mientras se corría un mechón de pelo castaño del rostro enroscándolo en sus dedos.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

-¡Tus amigos!- me dijo con obviedad. _¡¿Eh?. _-¡Son adorables!... ¿Cómo es que se llaman?... aah, Naruto y Sasuke, son tan educados y finos, me alegra que hayas hecho ese tipo de amigos tan atentos y dulces, eso es lo que queríamos tu padre y yo para ti hija, que te relacionaras con esa clase de personas, más sanas y apropiadas para ti… ¡Podrías hasta hacerte novia de uno de ellos!... ese Sasuke era especialmente encantador- seguía diciendo, completamente desquiciada, al menos a mi parecer. Se me había vuelto a caer la mandíbula al escucharla hablar tanta barbaridad de las dos personas que me habían arruinado la semana completa en tan solo un par de horas.

-Estás loca- le dije sin poder evitarlo, ganándome de inmediato su mirada reprobatoria. –Lo único que hicieron esos dos hoy fue meterme en problemas, no quiero saber nada de ellos- me defendí de inmediato antes de que me regañara por hablar mal de sus nuevos encantos de hombres.

Su expresión cambió de inmediato, ahora parecía más ser la de una madre enojada por algo coherente y no una loca fanática de la gente de clase alta, como si de estrellas de cine se tratasen.

-¿Cómo es eso, ya te estás metiendo en líos otra vez jovencita?- me preguntó demandante, levantándose de la cama y abandonando toda actitud infantil. Oh no, había usado la palabra clave con la que siempre lograba despertar el enojo de mi madre. _Problemas_ en la escuela.

-¡No!... digo… quiero decir, sí… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- intentaba defenderme al verla poner los brazos en jarra después de confesar.

-No quiero saber nada de problemas en la escuela otra vez Sakura- me dijo demandante y amenazante también –Menos en ésta tan prestigiosa que nos costó tanto con tu padre para que pudieras entrar en ella- me seguía diciendo cada vez más molesta. ¿Y cómo era eso? Era gracias a mis notas que había logrado entrar en ese lugar, no veía al caso que se dieran el crédito solo por firmar un papel y hacer un par de trámites de los cuales tenía constancia de que solo habían sido esos y nada del otro mundo, y recordaba perfectamente además la carta de recomendación de uno de mis anteriores maestros.

Aunque decidí mejor no decirle nada para ahorrarme el problema de quedar como la desagradecida hija rebelde.

-Sabes que odio los problemas… y si los tengo es porque no puedo evitarlo- le dije despacio y mirando hacia otro lado, sin querer mirarla para aguantarme las palabras que quería decirle en realidad.

-¡Esa no es excusa!- me dijo, o más bien gritó.

-¡¿Por qué no?- no pude evitar rebatirle. Ella sabía que odiaba los problemas, y aunque siempre le explicara los motivos por los que me metía en alguno, nunca se ponía de mi lado.

-¡No me discutas!- me retó.

-¡¿Eh?- ¡Agh! Odiaba cuando los padres decían ese tipo de cosas al quedarse sin argumentos. Y anda a tratar de contradecirles, porque no hallaban nada mejor que castigarte para salirse por la tangente y no hablar las cosas como corresponde, sabiendo que muy probablemente significaría darles la razón a sus hijos.

-Estas castigada- me dijo, sentenciándome y rectificando lo que yo pensaba –No puedes salir de tu cuarto hasta que llegue tu padre, luego hablaremos con él y veremos qué hacer contigo- y tras decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesario y haciendo sonar sus pisadas por todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Salté de la cama y lo primero que hice fue encender mi equipo de música para ponerlo a un volumen altísimo con lo primero que sonase.

-¡Ya estoy harta!- grité, frustrada.

Había sido un día de los mil demonios, ¡Y aun no terminaba! Todavía faltaba que llegara mi padre para que volviera a darme la lata y me castigara quien sabe hasta cuándo.

-¡Sakura bájale el volumen, molestarás a los vecinos!- oí que me gritaba mi madre a través de la puerta cerrada con pestillo. Mierda, no la había oído subir.

-Jamás impusiste las condiciones- gruñí enojada, sabedora de que no me escucharía desde el otro lado. Pateé un par de cosas mientras trataba de encontrar lo que buscaba, cuando lo logré tome mis enormes audífonos rojos y me los puse en la cabeza, luego desenrollé el extenso cable para conectarlo al equipo de música y permitir que el lugar se silenciara para solo tener la música en mis oídos.

Ya no oía nada más que la voz de la cantante que sonaba en ese momento, y cuánto lo agradecía.

**Where are the people that accused me?**

**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**

**They hide just out of sight**

**Can't face me in the light**

**They'll return but I'll be stronger**

_(__No pude resistirme mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a cantar la letra de esta canción. Fui hasta mi cama y agarré uno de los cojines para apretármelo contra la cara y así poder gritar la letra sin que mi madre volviera a fastidiarme.)_

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

_(Le agregué mi propio grito de frustración a la última sílaba mientras mordía el cojín con todas mis fuerzas. De verdad, ya estaba cansada de todo esto. Caminé de nuevo, esta vez hacia el baño, pasé el cable de los audífonos por debajo de la puerta y la cerré para luego ir y sentarme en un rincón aun con el cojín apretado en mi cara)_

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

**But faith is moving without knowing**

**Can I trust what I can't see?**

**To reach my destiny**

**I want to take control but I know better**

…

Aun faltaban un par de horas para que mi padre llegara del trabajo, así que podría desahogarme tranquila hasta entonces, sin preocuparme de mi madre.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí! Un poco dramático el final xD pero ya se sabrá cómo continúa : )

Espero que les haya gustado! Éste estuvo un poco más largo que el anterior :P

Y de nuevo gracias por todos los reviews anteriores n.n!

Intentaré responderlos de nuevo para el próximo capítulo :B

Besitos!

.

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


	6. Chapter 6

.

Hola!

Aun no es miércoles! xd asi que aquí otro capítulo antes de estar oficialmente atrasada xD

Espero que les guste, es algo cortito, pero ya vendrán más largos los próximos :)

**Mismas advertencias y Declaimer que siempre!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 6**

"**Noticias inesperadas"**

.

.

Era inevitable.

Apenas escuché estacionarse el auto de mi padre supe que mi muerte había llegado.

Oh bueno, eso era ser un poco trágica, pero de que se me venía una bronca peor que la de mi madre, pues eso sí era cierto.

Terminé de copiar la última unidad que me faltaba del cuaderno de Sasuke. Resultó ser que el idiota número uno era buen estudiante, excelente más bien, se notaba en la calidad de sus apuntes.

Pensé que después de terminar de copiar la materia tendría que releer una y otra vez el libro y ayudarme como pudiera de los que supuse pésimos apuntes del moreno, pero al final no fue necesario. Me quedó todo lo suficientemente claro a la primera, lo que significaba que no tendríamos mayores problemas para hacer el estúpido informe que nos había encargado el maestro de biología como castigo, y conmigo ya lista tendríamos más tiempo.

Me alegraba haberlo terminado todo hoy, el castigo de mi madre había servido de algo al fin y al cabo, estar encerrada toda la tarde en mi habitación valió la pena. Ya no estaba atrasada en biología.

Pero como sea, el alivió solo me duró hasta que escuché los pasos de mi madre subiendo por las escaleras y acercándose a mi puerta por el pasillo, para después tocar con poca delicadeza, llamándome.

-¡Sakura! Baja a cenar- me gritó mi madre, bastante cortante si me permiten decirlo. De verdad que no entendía cómo se enojaba tanto por algo como esto. Estaba loca.

-Ya voy- le respondí aburrida, cerrando los cuadernos y el libro de biología. Ya estaba harta de estudiar por hoy en todo caso.

Me puse mis pantuflas y bajé enseguida, lo último que quería era seguir dándole excusas a mi madre para dejarme aún más mal frente a mi padre y acrecentar así mi inminente castigo.

Llegué hasta la mesa y me senté sin dejar de mirar el suelo, saludando despacito a mi padre, quien ya estaba ahí y había comenzado a comer lo que mi madre le había servido. Hizo lo mismo conmigo y se sentó luego ella, instalando un incómodo silencio en la mesa que mi padre no tardó en notar. Nos miró a ambas con aquellos ojos verdes que yo había heredado y alzó una de sus cejas, confundido.

-¿Cielo, me he perdido de algo?- le preguntó a mi madre. Ella terminó de comer lo que se había llevado a la boca y me miró a mí antes de dirigirse a mi padre.

-Pues sí cariño- le dijo seria, mientras yo apretaba mis dientes –Verás…- y gracias al cielo se vio interrumpida a media oración por el sonido del teléfono que venía desde la sala.

-¡Yo voy!- casi grité sin darme cuenta, levantándome de la silla como si un resorte hubiera saltado en mi trasero. Si podía retrasar al menos unos minutos la furia de mi padre, lo que sea valía la pena. Tal vez un terremoto o un cataclismo no vendrían mal en este momento… ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

-¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas primero cómo te fue en tu día cariño?- decidió preguntarle mi madre a papá, después de lanzarme una mirada molesta.

No quise escucharlos mucho y me fui enseguida para contestar el teléfono en la sala. -¿Hola?- pregunté precipitadamente al atenderlo. No sabía quién podría ser a esta hora, recién me había fijado en el reloj de la pared que eran casi las diez de la noche.

-Qué tal Sakura- me preguntó una voz que tardé solo unos segundos en reconocer.

-¡¿S-Sasuke?- pregunté sorprendida, después de tardarme más de lo que hubiera deseado en reaccionar -¿Qué haces llamando a mi casa a esta hora? ¡¿Y cómo es que conseguiste mi número?- le grité lo último. ¿Qué significaba esto, por qué me estaba llamando a mi casa? Por favor no me digan que lo que quería era seguir insistiendo con eso de unirme a su banda, sería el colmo, no podía entender cómo es que llegaba al punto de conseguirse mi número no sé cómo para llamar a mi casa y seguir dándome la lata. ¡Era increíble! Ahora solo faltaba que el idiota número dos también llamara para insistirme.

Porque no se me ocurría qué otra razón podría haber para que me estuviera llamando a esta hora a mí…

-¿Quieres calmarte? _Molesta…_- me dijo mosqueado con su aterciopelada voz a través del teléfono. –Además, no es a ti a quien llamo- me siguió diciendo, descolocándome con aquello último.

-¿A no? Entonces…-

-Necesito que le pases el teléfono a tu padre- me interrumpió.

-¿Mi padre?- le pregunté sin poder evitarlo, y sin poder entenderlo del todo aún.

-Si Sakura, tu padre- me dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una retardada. ¡¿Quién se creía? –Es importante- me dijo, antes de que pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa.

No le dije nada, y más que nada fue porque no sabía qué decirle, así que me limite a caminar hasta el comedor con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano para pasárselo a mi confundido padre, quien solo me miró antes de terminar de tragar lo que tenía en la boca para atender a la misteriosa llamada de mi compañero de clase.

-¿Quién es Sakura?- me preguntó entonces mi madre mientras yo me volvía a sentar.

-Pues... Sasuke- le dije sin más, recordando que ella ya conocía al moreno desde aquella misma tarde. Me miró sin entender durante dos segundos, antes de que la luz llegara a sus ojos al recordarlo.

Me iba a responder algo, pero el aplauso que dio mi padre más su corta risa nos llamó la atención a ambas, así que giramos nuestros rostros en su dirección para ver qué lo hacía tan feliz. Había dejado el teléfono en la mesa y ahora nos miraba a ambas… y podía notar a simple vista la emoción en sus ojos. ¿Qué le había dicho Sasuke para ponerlo así?

-¿Para qué te llamaban cariño?- le preguntó mi madre, más que curiosa. Yo también lo estaba, así que lo miré atenta para saber qué era aquello que le había dicho mi molesto compañero de clase.

-Querida, hija, debo informarles de algo importante- nos dijo a ambas con voz solemne e inflando el pecho –Mi jefe vendrá la próxima semana a nuestra casa a cenar en compañía de su familia- siguió diciendo, instalando en el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras una extraña, pero definitivamente mala sensación en mí… ¿Acaso había dicho…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- saltó enseguida mi madre, levantándose de su silla y yendo hasta mi padre para sentarse en su regazo y besarlo en los labios. Normalmente me hubiera molestado esa escena tan melosa por parte de mis padres en la mesa y en mi presencia, pero aún estaba en _shock _por lo que había dicho mi padre hace un minuto. -¡Eso quiere decir que querrán decirte algo importante!- siguió diciendo mi madre, alegre –

¡Tal vez sea un ascenso a un puesto más importante debido a tu excelente rendimiento! ¡Hasta puede que tu jefe quiera asignarte como su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza!- mi madre parecía extasiada, como si el ascenso se lo fueran a dar a ella. Bueno, en teoría así era, ya que sería ella también la que _ascendería _en la sociedad si es que llegara a ser el caso.

Y no tardó en contagiarle el entusiasmo a mi padre, quien se puso a hablar con ella también acerca de las magníficas posibilidades y razones de que su jefe y su familia quisieran venir a nuestra casa.

-Sakura- me llamó de pronto mi madre -¿Dijiste que era Sasuke-kun quien había llamado verdad?- me preguntó emocionada, aun en brazos de mi padre.

-Si- respondí en un susurro.

-¡Eso es magnífico!- exclamó feliz, luego se dirigió a mi padre –Cariño, a que no adivinas- le dijo alegre –Sakura es amiga del hijo de tu jefe, aquel muchacho que te llamó para darte la noticia... ¿No es eso genial? Nos podría ayudar más a relacionarnos con su familia- siguió parloteando incesantemente, absolutamente ajena al pánico que comenzaba a rodearme.

No podía creerlo.

Sasuke era hijo del jefe de mi padre.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Estaba jodida.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí xD lo siento si es muy cortito, pero al menos… se esperaban eso? xD yo creo que noo… supongo que esto complicará de alguna forma las cosas. Ya verán más adelante cuán importante será el hecho de que Sasuke sea el hijo del jefe del padre de Sakura (eso sonó enredado xD).

Espero que les haya gustado! Y lo sientooo por no poder responder los reviews del capítulo anterior, pero estoy algo corta de tiempo… mañana y pasado tengo prueba y el viernes una interrogación… así que podrán imaginarse que estoy… "algo" estresada x'D u.u

Y muchísimas gracias por ellos! Son tan lindos! *O* prometo responderlos para el próximo capítulo :)

Y recuerden, cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, crítica o halago, pepinos o tomates, ya saben… Click al botoncito de abajo! :D (Pss… Sasuke estará muy feliz en camerinos si se trata de lo último!*)

Besos!

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí regreso con otro nuevo capi! :D lamento haberme saltado el martes pasado, pero de verdad me fue imposible actualizar esa semana u.u

Ojalá que este capi les guste! Y gracias a tods por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! :D

**Mismas Advertencias y Declaimer que siempre!**

Saludos!

.

.

.

**Cereziito24:** Que bueno que te gustara! A mí también me gusta mucho Fireflight y puede que use más de sus canciones para el fic :D me encanta la voz de Dawn Michele y es parecida a la que me imagino en Sakura :P… y las partes SasuSaku ya se vienen :D y están muy ligadas al tema de la banda claro! xD… Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**sora-san.04: **jaja holaa! Yo también ya extrañaba subir algo para leer sus lindos comentarios! *-* y eso que me salté una semana esta vez u.u pero trataré de que no vuelva a pasar x'D y que bueno que te gustara! *O* jaja y te gusta Itachi? : ) que bueeeno porque pronto se verá también por aquí jaja :D besos!

**OOANDISAOO: **jaja verdad que si la salvó justo a tiempo? xD pero a medias eso sí… Sakura no sabe qué es peor, si enfrentar la furia de su padre o el hecho de que Sasuke pueda extorsionarla jaja xDy see.. si tan solo supieran sus padres como es su relación con Sasuke! xD Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**mitsuki96: **jaja sorpresa sorpresa! :D era algo que no se esperaba nadie al parecer! xD y ya pronto comenzarán los verdaderos problemas para la pobre de Sakura! :P gracias por tu review! *-*

**Ao0i: **sí, estuvo muy cortito lo sé! xD pero ya vendrán unos más largos! Gracias por tu review! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 7**

"**Haciendo enemigas"**

.

.

.

_-Sakura- me llamó de pronto mi madre -¿Dijiste que era Sasuke-kun quien había llamado verdad?- me preguntó emocionada, aun en brazos de mi padre._

_-Si- respondí en un susurro._

_-¡Eso es magnífico!- exclamó feliz, luego se dirigió a mi padre –Cariño, a que no adivinas- le dijo alegre –Sakura es amiga del hijo de tu jefe, aquel muchacho que te llamó para darte la noticia... ¿No es eso genial? Nos podría ayudar más a relacionarnos con su familia- siguió parloteando incesantemente, absolutamente ajena al pánico que comenzaba a rodearme. _

_No podía creerlo. _

_Sasuke era hijo del jefe de mi padre._

_Y eso solo significaba una cosa…_

_Estaba jodida._

_._

-También intentaré hacerme amiga de su esposa, conozco un millón de recetas que podría compartir con ella… aunque bueno, puede que tenga sirvientes y no cocine en su hogar, pero no importa, hay un montón de cosas que podría contarle para entablar una amistad con ella querido- mi madre no había parado de hablar casi en los últimos diez minutos, solo con algunos intervalos provocados por los comentarios entusiasmados de mi padre, quien era cada vez más alentado por mi madre.

Ambos no cabían en su propia felicidad.

-Sakura, hija, vete a acostar para que mañana no llegues tarde, y no te molestes por recoger los platos, ya lo haré yo- me dijo mi madre de pronto, poniéndome atención después de mucho rato, para volver a mirar a mi padre inmediatamente después.

Suspiré.

Le agradecí internamente mientras me paraba para irme a mi habitación, no solo por el hecho de que parecía haber olvidado completamente que quería que mi padre me castigara, sino que también porque quería regodearme en mi desgracia sola, en mi habitación, si es que no era mucha molestia.

Tanta dicha exhalando de mis padres no me sentaba nada bien en ese momento.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré con pestillo y me tiré sobre mi cama enseguida, volviendo a pensar en todo lo que había cruzado por mi cabeza desde que mi padre nos dio la noticia.

No podía creer que el idiota número uno fuera el hijo del jefe de mi padre, eso era absolutamente desalentador. Lo había tratado mal desde el primer minuto en que lo conocí, y aunque hubiera sido justificado, eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría decirle a su padre que la hija de su empleado se comportaba mal con él y por lo tanto su familia no merecía ningún tipo de beneficio, es más, hasta debería despedir al hombre para que aprendieran una lección.

Me estremecí ante la idea.

Me revolví en mi cama y me mordí el dedo pulgar, nerviosa.

¿Sasuke sería capaz de hacer algo así? No lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, y eso me estaba matando.

Aunque todo esto no me enfermaba tanto como la idea de tener que tratar al moreno de forma distinta, tener que cuidar mis comentarios, mis acciones y hasta la forma en que lo miraba solo por el hecho de que el empleo de mi padre podía depender de cómo me comportara yo con él.

Ni una vez en toda mi vida me había quedado callada ante algún ataque verbal en mi contra, y pensar en tener que tragarme cualquier estupidez que me dijera ese idiota (tenía que recordar dejar de llamarlo así) me hastiaba. No sabía si podría controlarme, pero tendría que intentarlo si es que no quería perjudicar a mi familia.

Maldición.

¿Por qué justamente me tuve que topar con ese sujeto y su amigo en mi primer día de clases? Mi suerte cada vez me abandonaba más.

Y eso me hizo pensar en otra cosa más y que no era menos importante.

¿Qué pasaría con su petición para unirme a su banda? ¿Acaso sería capaz de extorsionarme para que me uniera a ellos, amenazándome con perjudicar a mi padre a través del suyo?

No podía imaginarme a alguien siendo tan _hijo de puta_. Realmente lo odiaría si hiciera algo como eso, sabiendo de antemano que no sería capaz de negarme.

Me seguí regodeando en mi desgracia hasta que, con bastante dificultad, logré quedarme dormida. Y debe haber sido por eso que me quedé dormida en la mañana, fue solo mi madre la que consiguió despertarme cuando azotó mi puerta mientras me gritaba que me levantara.

Salté de mi cama en cuando vi la hora en mi reloj de nube. Estaba más atrasada que ayer.

Volé hacia la ducha y me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Salí del baño secándome en el camino y me vestí con lo primero que encontré a mano. Mi ropa interior, unos jeans oscuros ajustados hasta las caderas y una camiseta gris de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, también ajustada y con unos diseños de grafitis en el pecho y, por supuesto, mis converse.

Me arreglé deprisa el pelo con los dedos echándolo hacia un lado y atrás y me puse mi acostumbrada sombra negra en los ojos, esta vez para disimular mis ojeras. No había tenido una buena noche para nada.

Lancé el horario sobre la cama mientras recogía los cuadernos y libros que necesitaría para hoy y los metí en mi mochila junto al horario a toda prisa, y por suerte me acordé de echar un par de lápices dentro. Debía recordar hacer esto en la noche si quería unos minutos extra en la mañana cuando me quedara dormida, como ahora.

Cuando bajé las escaleras agradecí en el alma que mi madre tuviera el desayuno puesto en la mesa, ya que me estaba comenzando a sentir mal al haberme movido tan deprisa allá arriba. No le presté atención mientras me regañaba y comí lo más rápido que pude.

Podría haberme levantado más tarde que ayer, pero me había demorado menos en salir y gracias al cielo mi bicicleta ya estaba arreglada. Mi madre le había pedido a mi padre que la revisara antes de irse al trabajo. Lindo gesto, se veía que estaban de buen humor.

Así que estaba un poco más relajada cuando partí en ella hacia la escuela, llegando sorprendentemente más rápido que el día anterior. El camino se me hizo cortísimo en bici.

Debe haber sido por lo agitada que estaba que no sentí el muy probablemente horrible frío que hacía en ese momento. Pude darme cuenta de eso al ver a los demás estudiantes mucho más abrigados que yo, que solo traía una camiseta encima y ni me había molestado en traer una bufanda. No soy friolenta, pero tampoco soy de piedra, así que lo más probable es que hoy me congelara. Siempre el día después de que llueve hace un frío del demonio.

Luego de que dejé aparcada mi bicicleta y le puse la cadena saqué mi horario de la mochila y miré cual era mi primera clase. Solo me quedaban diez minutos, así que debía correr.

La primera clase era de Lengua, esta vez en la torre B, segundo piso. Luego venía Historia, con mi primer verdugo, que rogaba porque no se hubiera enterado que ayer no fui a detención, después tenía Biología con mi verdugo número dos y, por último, Deporte, y dudaba que hoy el gimnasio estuviera con desperfectos. La clase que más odiaba de todas era esa, ya que siempre terminaba lastimada o lastimando a alguien más, era un fiasco en los deportes, mi falta de equilibrio natural nunca me ayudó mucho en eso.

Me ajusté mi mochila y corrí a la torre B, y ya que mi suerte parecía haberme abandonado casi por completo desde que entré a esta escuela, resultó ser que choqué contra la espalda de una chica cuando doblé por una esquina para llegar a las escaleras.

A pesar de que había empujado por accidente a la otra, había sido yo misma la que se calló de culo al suelo, mientras la otra chica solo se tambaleó un poco.

Me levanté como pude y me froté el trasero adolorido, me había caído de sopetón y me había dolido. Cuando levanté la vista para ver a la otra chica, sentí un escalofrío… ¿No podía haberme topado con alguna persona, quien sea, que no pareciera odiarme desde el primero momento en que me vio? Era la pelirroja de ayer, aquella que me había empujado antes de entrar a la clase de Biología y que me había mirado con un odio indiscriminado cuando entré al salón.

Instintivamente me enderecé y fruncí un poco el ceño al ver la miraba venenosa que me lanzaban ella y las dos tipas con las que estaba acompañada, las mismas de ayer.

-Quién te crees que eres estúpida- me gruñó la pelirroja acercándose un paso, sorprendiéndome por lo ofensivo de sus palabras. ¿Acaso quería pelea tan pronto por algo como esto?

-Hey, hey- le dije levantando ambas manos –Cálmate quieres, fue una accidente, no es para tanto- seguí diciéndole en un intento de apaciguarla, no quería pelear con ella en mi segundo día por algo tan estúpido, pero si seguía provocándome no podría contenerme por mucho, lo advierto.

-No me importa- me escupió –Será mejor que tengas cuidado por donde andas si no quieres arrepentirte- las otras dos tipas se rieron después de que dijo eso último. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-Pues que miedo tengo- no pude evitar decirle a la defensiva –No me asustan tus amenazas-. Ya me estaba metiendo en problemas, pero no me importaba, ésta tipa tenía algo más conmigo que no quería decirme, no podía ser que le cayera tan mal solo por empujarla por accidente.

-¿Ah no?- me preguntó con malicia –Ten cuidado con quien te juntas rosita, te lo advierto- me dijo con voz oscura, descolocándome al no entender a qué rayos se refería. ¿Acaso me estaba confundiendo con alguien más? Aunque eso no me importó mucho al escuchar cómo me llamaba. Ya lo dije una vez, nadie se metía con mi cabello.

-Lo mismo digo cuatro ojos. No me provoques- le advertí entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Cuídate las espaldas- me dijo en advertencia –Ya no estás segura en este lugar-. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta tipa, por qué tanto odio injustificado hacia mí? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo sin darme cuenta?

-Deja de hacerte la mensa y dime qué mierda te traes conmigo- le dije al fin, ya sin poder evitarlo. No podía entenderla.

Sin darme cuenta nos habíamos estado acercando, ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban a una corta distancia, como si fuéramos a agarrarnos a golpes en cualquier momento. Y lo veía cada vez más probable.

-Una pobretona infeliz como tú jamás podrías soñar con acercarse a personas como Sasuke-kun- me dijo con enfado. Juro por Dios que lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue reírme, es más, no pude aguantar soltar una pequeña risita al escucharla decir aquello, acabando con toda mi fachada de seriedad defensiva.

¿De eso se trataba todo? No podía creerlo, definitivamente la gente en este lugar estaba mal de la cabeza. La tipa me miró con odio al ver cómo me reí. –Él es de otra clase ¿Entiendes eso? Tú no puedes siquiera aspirar a estar con él, no vales nada-. Bien, ya me estaba empezando a enfadar de nuevo ¿Qué era eso de que no podía aspirar a estar con él? Ni que fuera de otro planeta u otra raza. –No permitiremos que ocupes nuestro lugar- me dijo al final, siendo apoyada por el asentimiento de sus secuaces. –Tampoco te atrevas a acercarte a Naruto-kun- me dijo una de las tipas que acompañaba a la pelirroja. Esto ya era el colmo.

Bufé. –Primero que nada, me importa un carajo lo que piensen sobre mí o con quien pueda juntarme o no, ese es mi problema- les dije a las tres –Y segundo, Sasuke no es más que un idiota presumido, y me da igual quien sea. También va con Naruto, ustedes no pueden decidir con quién quieren pasar el rato ellos dos, no son sus mamis, ni menos aún sus dueñas- y no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que con suerte conocían el nombre de la pelirroja. –Así que métanse en sus asuntos y déjenme en paz-.

La vi dispuesta a contestarme algo posiblemente ofensivo, pero unos pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos acercándose a nosotras la detuvieron. –Pagarás por eso, pero no ahora- me dijo amenazante.

-No puedo esperar- le contesté ya aburrida.

-Adiós rosita- me dijo burlesca, con la promesa en su mirada de que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Y que poco original con los apodos. –Adiós zanahoria-. Alcancé a ver su mirada venenosa antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba. Bufé divertida.

Aunque toda la diversión se esfumó cuando vi la hora. Por culpa de la bruja pelirroja ya había llegado tarde a clases, lo que significaba que no me dejarían entrar. Genial, simplemente genial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por ahora! Espero poder subir otro capi el martes que viene, pero no prometo nada… empezó mi temporada de exámenes y el tiempo se me reducirá drásticamente u.u ahora estoy aprovechando una semana que tengo de vacaciones antes de comenzar la tortura… intentaré avanzar lo más que pueda el fic para tener varios capis por adelantado y así no hacerlas esperar tanto :D… deséenme suerte! T.T

Y otra cosa… para aquellas que sigan mi otro fic "Un secuestro y un amor"… sorpresa! Se viene el chap 12 más pronto de lo que esperan! :D sé que el tiempo que no he actualizado ese fic es descomunal… pero nunca es tarde y jamás de los jamases lo abandonaré :)

Gracias por leer y espero recibir sus comentarios para poder responderles en el próximo capi! :D

Nos vemos!

Besos!

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Review?_

_._


End file.
